A method for producing a piston is known from the German patent applications 10 2011 013 141 A1 and DE 10 2011 013 067 A1, in which method the blank of the piston main body is finished by forging in the entire region of the combustion depression. The contour of the combustion depression is thus not involved in the secondary machining process. Said production method can however be used only for pistons in which the piston upper part comprises the piston head and the piston lower part comprises the piston skirt. Other piston structures cannot be realized.